<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Еда by Aquamarine_S</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718167">Еда</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_S/pseuds/Aquamarine_S'>Aquamarine_S</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/F, Gen, Humor, PWP without Porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_S/pseuds/Aquamarine_S</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда еда наглеет и начинает охотиться на тебя. А потом вдруг появляется Снейп…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Еда</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рейф напряженно вглядывался в приборную панель звездолета. Планета ему была незнакома — она не числилась ни в одном реестре, но чутье хищника подсказывало, что тут с едой ему однозначно повезет. Полгода он был на голодном пайке, ни одной живой души рядом, не из кого силы тянуть — сплошная досада. А жрать ведь так хочется!</p><p>При спуске планета преподнесла первый сюрприз: разом отказали все системы и приборы, «Стрела» будто умерла и куском дохлой органики просто рухнула вниз. Выползая из-под обломков, рейф костерил свое начальство последними рейфовскими словами: приказали — и лети! А если выжить не удастся? А если его самого сожрут? А если?..</p><p>И тут планета выдала сюрприз номер два.</p><p>— Круцио! — заорал странный абориген неприглядной наружности: с противными красными глазами, лысый, безносый и босой. Несколько аборигенов помельче и похилее прятались у него за спиной.</p><p>Рейф зашипел, желая напугать, и оскалил зубы.</p><p>— Круцио! — возмутился лысый. Но, похоже, у него что-то не работало.</p><p>Еда, хоть и страшненькая — все равно еда, решил рейф и двинулся к лысому. Было безумно интересно, куда он дел свой нос.</p><p>— Мой Лорд, попробуйте Аваду, — предложили лысому. Тот закивал и тоже оскалил зубы.</p><p>Рейф так и не понял, чего аборигены добиваются, но мелкие оказались вкусными, а тянуть из них жизненную силу было просто. Только они почему-то не старели, как те, с других планет, лишь орали так же громко. Когда очередь дошла до лысого, рейф решил выказать ему уважение и объяснил, что скоро сюда прилетит целый улей, и вот тогда… </p><p>Тогда планета озадачила сюрпризом номер три.</p><p>Тот, кого звали Лордом, не орал и не извивался, силу свою отдавал неохотно, но при том сверкал красными глазищами так чудно и странно, что рейф заподозрил неладное. Он глянул вниз, в прореху дырявого одеяния лысого и оторопел: у его еды проявилась занятная реакция. И реакция эта была похабного свойства, гордо топорщилась и желала продолжения банкета. Рейф еще не видал, чтобы на впрыснутые феромоны так возбуждались. Лысый, похоже, и сам обалдел от своей реакции. Схватился когтистой пятерней и принялся радостно надрачивать свой член,  подвывая от удовольствия в голос. Крупная головка все больше и больше окрашивалась кровью, сочившейся из крупных царапин, оставляемых когтями. Рейф выругался и отдернул руку от своей жертвы, так и не доев до конца. Аппетит совсем испортился. Гадость ведь какая! А лысый завозмущался, стал льнуть и просить еще. Что-то затараторил про лабораторию Салазара Слизерина, и что его, рейфа, надо там запереть и изучать, раз его какая-то Авада не берет, зато он ему, Лорду, не только уровень магии поднял, но и то, что годами как бы… видать, совсем не поднималось. Рейф сглотнул и отпрянул. Жуть какая, странные они все-таки на этой планете. Сбежать бы домой, да звездолет в ошметки, не собрать его теперь. Лысый все чего-то орал и орал, палкой какой-то в глаз и в горло тыкал. Рейф опять выругался и сбежал, удивленно подмечая на бегу, что лысый ничуть не постарел от выкачки сил.</p><p>Прошло два дня. Убежище себе рейф нашел на окраине какого-то города, забился в заброшенный дом в каком-то тупике Прядильщика. Там воняло травами, настойками и жуками. А еще пылью. Снова хотелось жрать.</p><p>— Круцио! — внезапно сказали ему в спину. Да что ж такое-то? Рейф взревел и обернулся. — Мне надо еще! Видишь, нос выправляется, волосы начали расти… Ты ж мой хороший, — зашептал сладостно лысый, — давай еще, а?</p><p>Рейф привычно выругался и сбежал через хлипкое прогнившее заколоченное окно.</p><p>— Сюрприз! — рявкнули пятеро в масках и плащах, возникая на его пути и тыкая в него палками. — Империо! Живо назад в дом! Омолаживаться сейчас будем.</p><p>Рейф медленно отступал назад и прикидывал, как легче отрывать им головы: все сразу или по одной, чтобы продлить себе удовольствие.</p><p>— Не действуют на него заклинания, очевидно же, — сказал тот, что по-хозяйки распахнул перед ним дверь в дом. Волосы у этого были, еще и длинные, черные, и пахло от него какими-то травами — странно и опасно. — Есть хочешь? Предлагаем бартер: ты нам омоложение, а мы тебе — сытую жизнь.</p><p>— Идет, — решил рейф, уже предвкушая легкую победу. К обычным феромонам добавить те, что стирают память жертве, совсем нетрудно. И будет у него каждодневный рацион из склеротиков, которые сами под выкачку силы станут подставляться. Зависимость ведь привить тоже легко.</p><p>— Сначала мне, — сказал лысый, приближаясь, когда все они опять забрались в пыльный старый дом. — Но приватно, без свидетелей. Северус, у тебя тут есть отдельная жилплощадь?</p><p>Тот закивал, как-то странно уставившись на рейфа. Неужели мысли прочитал? И сказал:</p><p>— Я тут просто привратником поработаю. Обеспечу нужный приток людей. Должен же хоть кто-то помнить, кто ты такой и как тебе угодить. К тому же я невкусный. Дементоры могут подтвердить.</p><p>— А как же омоложение? — не понял рейф. — Тебе оно не нужно?</p><p>— Сочтемся. Как-нибудь, — ответил он, и тут рейф понял, что разговаривали-то они мысленно, как у него на родине, в его первом, материнском улье. Во дела… Выходит, на этой планете странных чудиков полно. Да и опасных тоже. Пришлось принять условия и отдаться на волю судьбе. Домой возвращаться все равно не на чем, сигнал своим не переслать. Да и лишние рты тут не нужны, самому бы отъесться, отоспаться, этого, носатого, внимательно изучить…</p><p>— Мой Лорд, — сказал новоявленный привратник и почтительно склонился перед лысым, — прошу сюда, тут отдельная комната, при случае можно будет и привязать вас для надежности. Извините, оговорился, нашего друга привязать, разумеется. Ведь все для вашего удовольствия, исключительно для вашего…</p><p>Рейф плотоядно ухмыльнулся: с привратником ему, можно сказать, повезло! Когда-нибудь и чуток молодости ему подарит, ради взаимовыгодного сотрудничества, а может, и еще чего-нибудь в довесок…</p><p>Планета рейфу начинала нравиться.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>